Artificial Love
by sehunabaekbaek
Summary: Ketika hukuman untuk Byun Baekhyun datang dalam bentuk 3 anak manis yang memanggil dia "Appa", apakah itu akan membuatnya jera? Not good at this summary thing. Please just read and enjoy! SEBAEK/HUNBAEK, KRISHAN/KRISLU, CHANSOO
1. Prologue

**ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

Author : Sehunabaekbaek

Pairing : SeBaek/HunBaek, KrisHan, ChanSoo

Disclaimer : they own each other. Though I would love to have them all to cuddle!

Warnings : Safe untuk beberapa chapter pertama. Should I do some smut for later chapters,

though? hihihihi

 **PROLOGUE**

"What. The. Hell?"

Baekhyun tampak ngeri melihat tiga anak perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ketiga anak itu membungkuk hormat padanya, membuat CEO Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, tersenyum bangga. Dia tidak salah memilih anak. Luhan, kekasih Yifan, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, tepatnya di meja kerjanya, juga memasang senyum cerah melihat anak-anak itu.

"Mereka adalah anak-anakmu, Baek. Ini adalah si sulung, Dara," anak perempuan yang berdiri di ujung terjauh dari Baekhyun membungkuk padanya, sambil menggendong salah satu adiknya. Jelas dia merupakan yang tertua dari ketiganya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai Baekhyun takut mulutnya akan robek saking lebarnya senyum anak itu. Dia tampak senang bertemu dengan Baekhyun. "Ini adalah Chaerin, si anak tengah," Yifan menepuk kepala anak yang berdiri di depannya. Anak itu mengeluarkan cengiran bandel, membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun. "Dan ini si bungsu, Bommie."

Baekhyun mengernyit dengan jijik ketika Daea menarik ibu jari bocah di gendongannya yang dikulum. Tampak air liur menyelimuti jemari cilik itu, dan Dara mengelapnya tanpa jijik, membuat Baekhyun enek. Dara menyuruh adiknya itu untuk memberikan hormatnya pada Baekhyun, dan anak itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu. Baekhyun hampir saja tersenyum melihatnya. HAMPIR.

"Mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi anak angkatmu dan kau, akan memperlakukan mereka seperti anakmu sendiri. Mereka akan memanggilmu Appa. Baekhyun Appa, Baekkie Appa, Hyunnie Appa. Apapun, asal ada Appa di belakangnya. Mereka akan tinggal di rumahmu, dan—"

"Maaf, apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun memotong omongan bosnya. "Tinggal bersamaku? Di apartemenku? Kau tidak bisa, Hyung! Bagaimana kalau aku membawa seseorang pulang? Kau mau mereka mendengar saat aku melakukan se—"

"Baekhyun!"

Luhan memotong Baekhyun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata tabu itu. Dia tidak menyangka anak kesayangannya itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan anak-anak kecil ini. Dia berdiri untuk menghampiri ketiga anak itu sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sebal. "Kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian. Aku dan anak-anak akan ke kafetaria dulu."

Yifan mengangguk mengerti, mengelus bahu pemuda mungil yang dia sayangi itu sebelum pemuda itu keluar bersama Dara dan adik-adiknya. Setelah mereka keluar, Baekhyun meledak.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku, Hyung!" Baekhyun berseru. "Aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan ini padaku!"

Yifan mengelus pelipisnya yang pusing, mendengarkan Baekhyun protes panjang lebar tentang bagaimana Yifan memperlakukan dia dengan tidak adil. Yifan beranjak untuk duduk di kursinya, membiarkan Baekhyun terus bicara. Baekhyun protes dan protes sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau bossnya tidak memperhatikan sedikitpun perkataannya. Dia terdiam, duduk di kursi di hadapan Yifan, menunggu kuasa tertinggi di manajemen mereka ini berbicara.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Baekhyun," Yifan akhirnya berkata. "Imagemu sudah sangat jelek semenjak skandal seks-mu," pembahasan ini membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Dia benci ketika ada yang mengangkat kembali skandal seks-nya, sekalipun itu bosnya. "Dan kau tidak berusaha mempeprbaiki kelakuanmu. Kau malah membiarkan image itu melekat padamu, kau tidak berusaha membuktikan kalau mereka salah. Kau malah bermain dengan setiap perempuan yang kau temui di klub-klub, membuat banyak skandal dengan selebriti lain, bahkan mabuk di beberapa performance-mu. Kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau di luar control, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tch," Baekhyun berdecih. "Di luar kontrol _mu_ maksudmu, Hyung? Aku tidak pernah membatasi bagaimana aku harus bersikap, _kau_ yang melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun," Yifan menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi berat, aura kewibawaannya keluar dan membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah akan menjawab jadi terdiam. Wu Yifan adalah seorang CEO yang sukses karena sebuah alasan, dan alasan itu sekarang terpampang di hadapan Baekhyun. "Meskipun kita dekat secara personal, aku tetap CEO dari Galaxy Entertainment, dan kau bekerja untukku. Aku adalah superiormu. Melalui banyak perjuangan, aku berhasil membangun perusahaan ini bersama Luhan, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukannya. Terlalu banyak nasib orang yang dipertaruhkan, Baekhyun. Ada Heaven, Super Junior, dan bandmu sendiri; EXO. Ada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tega melihat mereka hancur hanya karena kau ingin menjalankan hidupmu semaumu? Apa kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah mereka korbankan untuk sampai di mana mereka berada sekarang? Kau semua yang telah _kau_ lakukan dan korbankan untuk sampai di sini?"

Kata-kata Yifan menohok Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun menghabiskan masa mudanya berjuang untuk menjadi siapa dia sekarang. Lead vocal EXO. Anak emas Wu Yifan Sajangnim. Korea's next big thing. The voice of EXO. Produser dan penulis lagu albumnya sendiri. Pangeran di Galaxy Entertainment. Ikon fashion di Korea sekarang ini. Salah satu trend-setter anak muda Korea. Byun Baekhyun sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya ketika dia membuat satu kesalahan yang menjatuhkannya ke lubang gelap di mana dia berada sekarang.

"Kau harus membangun kembali imagemu, Byun Baekhyun. Dan ini bisa menjadi awal yang bagus. Ini adalah cara yang sangat bagus untuk melakukannya."

* * *

 **Sooooo, hi? Ahahaha.**

 **Oke, untuk kepentingan cerita, mari berpura-pura kalau EXO adalah band dengan lima orang member yang terdiri dari Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dan mari berpura-pura kalau manajemen bernama Galaxy Entertainment (dengan Kris dan Luhan yang merupakan mantan selebriti sebagai CEOnya) itu ada. Hahahaha**

 **Aku harap kalian suka. Kalau kalian merasa pernah membaca cerita yang persis seperti in, percayalah itu bukan plagiat. Aku pernah membuat cerita ini dengan pairing lain, bertahun-tahun lalu. Please jangan bingung dengan latar semi-AU cerita ini ya hehehehe. Oh, dan aku terinspirasi dari salah satu animasi yang sangat aku suka. Perkembangan karakter tokoh dan jalan ceritanya adalah semua dari aku.**

 **Apalagi ya? Ohya, I'm also a sucker for KrisHan and ChanSoo, so expect to see them in this story.**

 **Oh well, itu saja. Ini baru prolog. Nanti malam aku post chapter 1nya okayyyy. ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Monster

**ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

Author : Sehunabaekbaek

Pairing : SeBaek/HunBaek, KrisHan, ChanSoo

Disclaimer : they own each other. Though I would love to have them all to cuddle!

Warnings : Safe untuk beberapa chapter pertama. Should I do some smut for later chapters,

though? hihihihi 

**CHAPTER 1: MONSTER**

Baekhyun menyukai anak-anak. Ya, dia menyukai anak-anak, percaya atau tidak, meskipun dia tidak pandai bermain dengan mereka, apalagi mengurus mereka. Jadi ketika Yifan memintanya untuk merawat 3 anak sekaligus, Baekhyun sangat terpukul. Dia ingin punya anak bersama pasangannya kelak, tentu saja. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berencana memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat. Ini gila. Ya, dia sadar bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan fatal ketika dia mencoba-coba menghisap marijuana, tapi itu hanya sekali. Dia sangat tertekan saat itu dan ketika seseorang menawarkan jalan yang begitu mudah untuk keluar dari tekanan itu, dengan mudah Baekhyun menerimanya. Saat sedang tidak sadar karena marijuana itu, Baekhyun yang biasanya hati-hati dalam memilih pasangan untuk tidur, tidak hati-hati malam itu. Biasanya Baekhyun memilih orang asing yang tidak tahu kalau dia adalah seorang selebritis, dan hanya ada di Korea untuk liburan sebentar. Tapi malam itu Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu membedakan kanan dan kiri. Fans ekstrim yang sudah mengikutinya sejak keluar apartemen itu mendekatinya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk tidur bersama. Dia lalu menyebarkan pada media kalau dia sudah tidur dengan Byun Baekhyun dari EXO; plus bukti-bukti berupa foto yang tidak mungkin bisa dianggap bohong. Yifan mengamuk ketika dia mendengar apa yang terjadi. Entah berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan Yifan untuk menarik berita itu dari public, tetapi dalam sehari, berita itu tenggelam. Dia men-skors Baekhyun; peluncuran album solonya ditunda dan Baekhyun diminta untuk membayar denda pada manajemennya, yang kemudian disumbangkan untuk amal Baekhyun menyesal, tentu. Tetapi public sudah terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai seorang bad boy, dan Baekhyun lelah mengkoreksi itu. Performance yang dia lakukan sambil mabuk? Itu adalah salah satu cara Baekhyun untuk menyatakan pada dunia _"Fuck you and what you think! I will do whatever I want whether you like it or not!"_ saking muaknya dia dengan kritik dan hujatan yang selalu dilayangkan padanya. 

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya setuju pada permintaan Yifan—well, dia dipaksa setuju, sebenarnya—untuk membawa pulang ketiga anak perempuan itu untuk dia rawat selayaknya anak sendiri. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dia dan ketiga anak itu akan tidur, makan, ngiler bersama di bawah atap yang sama. Ya, memang manajemennya menyewakan seorang pengasuh untuk membantunya mengurus ketiga kakak beradik itu, terutama ketika dia harus berada di luar negeri untuk bekerja atau dalam masa promosi atau dalam masa rekaman. Tetapi tetap saja, 3 anak? Yifan kan bisa sebetulnya mengadopsi hanya satu anak. Dan di atas semua itu, kenapa harus anak perempuan? Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun tahu tentang perempuan selain ibunya adalah bagaimana cara membuat mereka mencapai klimaksnya. Lantas mengapa Yifan harus mengadopsi tiga anak perempuan untuknya? 

Sekarang ketiga anak itu berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, sementara ayah baru mereka sedang memencet kode keamanan apartemennya. Mereka pulang sedikit larut, karena Yifan memaksa mereka untuk makan malam bersama dengannya dan Luhan sebelum berpisah, dan Baekhyun terpaksa ikut dengan mereka. Luhan sangat luar biasa dalam mengurus anak-anak ini, Baekhyun sampai bingung kenapa Wu Yifan belum juga melamar dan menghamili kekasihnya yang sempurna itu. 

"Okay, girls," kata Baekhyun ketika dia akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya. "Selamat datang di rumah baru kal—" belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Chaerin dan Bommie lari ke dalam apartemen mewah itu dan meloncat naik ke atas sofa kulit berharga mahal yang baru Baekhyun beli beberapa minggu lalu. "Yaaaaaaah!" Baekhyun melihat anak-anak itu dengan ngeri ketika mereka mulai berloncatan di atas sofanya. "Turun kalian! Oh my God! Kalian bisa merusaknya!" 

Dara menarik napas tajam melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya. Dia lari masuk mengikuti Baekhyun, yang sudah duluan dan menjatuhkan tas anak-anak itu asal di lantai, lalu menarik Chaerin agar turun dari sofa. Baekhyun mengangkat Bommie dengan kasar dan menempatkan anak itu di lantai, membuat gadis cilik itu membentur lengannya di meja kopi. Sibuk memeriksa apa ada kerusakan di sofa barunya, Baekhyun terlambat menyadari isakan kecil Bommie di belakangnya. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, Bommie sedang menggigit bibirnya sambil memegang sikunya yang sakit, berusaha menahan tangisnya karena _itu adalah kebiasaan buruk! orang dewasa benci anak yang suka menangis, itu akan membuat mereka marah dan membencimu_ kata orang-orang di panti dulu. Biasanya Mrs. Lee akan memeluknya dan bernyanyi untuknya dan melindunginya dari pengasuh panti lain yang seringkali memarahinya kalau dia menangis. 

"Oh my God! Kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Belum apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah merasa stress dengan kelakuan anak-anak itu. Dara cemberut melihat perlakuan Baekhyun pada adiknya, dengan protektif dia memeluk adik bungsunya itu. 

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat kasar, Baekhyun Appa," si anak tengah berkata. Chaerin memang seorang anak yang blak-blakan dalam bicara, dan melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu, Chaerin harus bicara. "Kau membuat Bommie menangis, dan kau tidak meminta maaf padanya." 

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak dengan frustrasi. 

"Tentu saja kau melakukan! Kau buat dia menabrak meja! Itu kan sakit, makanya Bommie menangis," Chaerin menjawab lagi. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menantang, membuat ayahnya menghela nafas menyerah. Chanyeol atau Jongin atau Sehun lebih pandai mengurus anak-anak. Apalagi Luhan. Baekhyun heran kenapa sampai sekarang Yifan belum juga menikahi dan menghamili kekasihnya itu. They'll do well as a family, pikirnya. Anyway, sekarang dia tidak bisa memanggil salah satu rekan band-nya karena mereka punya jadwal masing-masing hari ini. 

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf," kata Baekhyun sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke ketiga kakak beradik itu. Sandara memutar bola matanya, dia bisa mendengar ketidak tulusan Baekhyun dalam meminta maaf. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengela nafasnya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Bommie yang berada di pelukan kakaknya. "Bommie-yah," katanya dengan suara lebih lembut. "Appa minta maaf. Bommie mau maafkan Appa?" 

Di antara tangisnya, Bommie mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau dia memaafkan Appanya. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. SEDIKIT. Dia masih kesal karena anak-anak itu bersikap sembarangan di rumah orang asing. Wait.. dia kan bukan orang asing. Dia kan ayah mereka, memang seharusnya mereka merasa bebas begitu di tempat ayah mereka. Sambil mengerang keccil, Baekhyun kembali berdiri, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang tadi diinjak-injak Chaerin dan Bommie. Dia memberi gestur agar anak-anak itu duduk di sofa di hadapannya, dan mereka menurut, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal (kecuali Bommie). 

Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Ingin rasanya dia tersenyum melihat Bommie yang mengintip takut dari balik lengan kakaknya yang masih melingkar di bahunya. 

"Okay," Baekhyun memulai. "Jadi siapa nama lengkap kalian? Dan aku perlu tahu usia kalian juga," ujar Baekhyun. Dia harus hadir di konferensi pers dalam beberapa hari untuk secara resmi mengumumkan pada fansnya mengenai adopsi ini. Dia harus terdengar meyakinkan, dia harus terlihat seakan-akan dia sangat mengenal anak-anak ini. 

"Park Sandara," si sulung menyebut nama lengkapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menunjukkan hormatnya. Dengan malas Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Dara untuk tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun adalah ayahnya sekarang, dia tidak mau public melihat hubungan mereka palsu dan kaku, meskipun memang iya. "Usiaku 11 tahun." 

"Park Sandara. 11 tahun," Baekhyun mengulang. "Lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengedikkan dagunya pada Chaerin. 

"Park Chaerin!" serunya. Tampaknya dia dengan mudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun. "7 tahun bulan depan!" 

"Bulan depan?" tanyanya, sementara Chaerin mengangguk-angguk semangat. Pandangan anak itu tidak fokus, melihat kanan kiri pada sekelilingnya (pada perabot Baekhyun yang mewah dan mahal) dengan mata berbinar. "Aku akan mengingat itu," katanya pelan, tidak mau anak-anak itu mendengarnya. Dia lalu beralih pada si bungsu, bertanya padanya dengan lembut. "Kalau ini?" 

"Park Bom," jawab Dara. "Berapa umurmu, Bommie?" 

Anak itu mengangkat jarinya, dengan susah payah dan dibantu kakak sulungnya, dia berhasil mengangkat 4 jarinya. 

Tidak tahan lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Ini adalah senyum pertama Baekhyun yang anak-anak itu lihat. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan cerah, sampai Dara dan Chaerin ikut tersenyum dengannya. "Usiamu 4 tahun?" 

Dengan ragu-ragu Bom mengangguk. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut si bungsu, tetapi tangannya terhenti di tengah-tengah ketika Bom menarik dirinya lebih jauh ke dalam pelukan Dara, seperti takut akan disakiti lagi oleh Baekhyun. Dara terkejut melihat sikap adiknya ini, karena meskipun pemalu, Bom tidak pernah tampak setakut itu pada orang yang sudah dikenalkan padanya. 

"Maaf, Appa. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing," Dara sedikit berbohong pada Baekhyun, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus punggung Bom. 

Tak bisa dipungkiri, dada Baekhyun nyeri ketika mendengar itu. Dia kan bukan orang asing. Dia adalah ayah mereka, dan Bom tahu itu. 

"Tsk," wajah cemberut Baekhyun kembali. "Suka atau tidak, kalian harus terbiasa dengan itu," Baekhyun bersandar. "Kau tampak pintar, Dara, jadi aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu agar kau mengerti. Aku tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dengan anak-anak." 

"Aku bisa lihat itu," gumam Dara. Entah Baekhyun memang tidak dengar, atau dia berpura-pura tidak dengar karena dia melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menggubris jawaban Dara. 

"Aku.. aku yakin Yifan sudah menjelaskan kepadamu kenapa dia—kenapa _aku_ meng"adopsi" kalian kan?"Dara mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin kelam. "Apakah dia juga memberitahumu tentang konferensi pers lusa?" 

"Ya," kata Dara. "Dia juga sudah mengajarkan aku harus bilang apa. Hanya aku yang akan hadir di sana. Bommie dan Chaerin akan tinggal di rumah bersama Mrs. Lee." 

"Mrs. Lee?" 

"Ya, pengasuh kami," jawab Dara. _Ah, benar_ , pikir Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ternyata Yifan-ge masih ada pikiran juga untuk menyewakan pengasuh. 

"Betul, hanya kau yang akan ikut denganku. Skenarionya adalah, aku sudah mengenal kalian bertiga sejak tahun lalu dan langsung dekat dengan kalian. Proses adopsi kalian lama dan sulit karena aku belum menikah dan waktu kerjaku padat dan seluruh skandal-skandal itu dan blah blah blah," Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin membicarakan skandal-skandalnya sekarang. Dia tidak mau membicarakan tentang skandal-skandalnya kapanpun. "Jadi, kalau aku memang sudah mengenalmu sejak tahun lalu, seharusnya aku juga tahu apa yang kalian suka dan tidak. Termasuk makanan, warna, hobi, dan—yah, Park Sandara apa kau mendengarkanku?" 

Baekhyun melihat anak tertua itu sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya sementara Bommie masih gelayutan di tangannya. Setelah susah payah, dia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang di klip dengan klip warna warni. "Ini. Um… aku pikir juga kau akan mau tahu tentang kami lebih banyak. Untuk konferensi pers, tentu saja—" kalimat terakhir Dara ditambahkan dengan buru-buru, dan Baekhyun tidak suka mendengarnya. "Ini semacam… profil? Ya, profil kami. Data personal kami; apa yang kami suka, apa yang kami tidak suka. Perasaan kami tentang menjadi diri kami, semua cerita yang aku pikir kau harus tahu tentang kami. Untuk kebutuhan konferensi pers." 

Baekhyun menerima kertas itu dengan rasa terimakasih yang dia ucapkan hanya dalam hati saja. Tapi dia terharu, sungguh. Mereka adalah anak-anak manis yang tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka mendapatkan orang tua yang benar-benar menyayangi mereka, benar-benar menginginkan mereka, bukan hanya orang tua pura-pura yang mengadopsi mereka hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. 

"Aku akan mempelajari ini. Kau sangat pintar berbicara, Sandara," Baekhyun memuji dia dengan tulus. Baekhyun pikir anak ini bisa menjadi seorang pembawa berita atau diplomat nantinya dengan kepandaiannya berbicara. Namun alih-alih senang, Dara tampak tidak suka mendengar pujian Baekhyun. 

"Ketika kau menjadi yatim piatu di panti asuhan dengan usia setua aku, dan sudah sangat desperate ingin diadopsi, kau akan belajar berbicara yang baik agar orang menyukaimu." 

"Hey.." 

"Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang ingin mengangkat anak 11 tahun yang sopan. Lebih banyak orang yang menginginkan anak lucu berusia 3 tahun untuk diadopsi," airmata mulai menggenang di mata Dara, dan anak ini mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chaerin memeluk lengan kakaknya sambil melihatnya dengan sedir, sementara Bommie memeluk Daea dengan lebih erat. 

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Menghadapi orang dewasa menangis saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi anak kecil. Dia juga merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat 2 dari 3 anaknya menangis hari ini. Well, tidak sulit menyebut mereka sebagai anaknya sendiri ternyata. Dengan cangggung Baekhyun berdiri, "Mari… umm, kalian pasti lelah. Ayo istirahat dulu, aku antar ke kamar kalian." 

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu di apartemennya. Dia bisa mendengar Chaerin menarik nafas terkejut saat melihat besarnya ruang tidur tamu itu, dan dia tahu Dara menahan lengan Chaerin agar adiknya itu tidak kelepasan seperti ketika baru masuk apartemen tadi. Baekhyun membantu anak-anak itu membereskan tas mereka, sementara mereka bersih bersih dan bersiap tidur. Merasa bersalah ketika melihat ketiga anak itu berhimpitan di kasur, Baekhyun berdehem. 

"Aku akan membelikan kalian tempat tidur baru—" 

"Yaaaaaaay!" Chaerin yang tadinya sudah berbaring langsung duduk dengan senang, membuat Bommie yang berbaring di antaranya dan Dara terhimpit dan mengerang kesal. "Kami akan ikut memilih?" 

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. Wajah Chaerin langsung cemberut, bibirnya maju dengan lucu. "Aku akan langsung pergi setelah konferensi pers—" 

"Jadi Dara Unnie akan ikut denganmu?" suara Chaerin kembali ceria, tetapi kembali cemberut ketika Baekhyun menggeleng. 

"Aku akan meminta supir untuk mengantarnya pulang segera setelah acara selesai. Mrs. Lee sudah akan berada di sini saat k—" 

"Ahjumma datang?" suara Bommie terdengar bertanya pada Dara, yang menggangguk dengan senyum terulas. "Yaaaa, ahjumma datang!" 

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak saat mendengar Bom begitu senang. Dia merasa.. cemburu? Pssssshhhhh, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu, Dari awal dia sudah memutuskan kalau dia tidak akan menjadi terikat dengan anak-anak itu, apalagi menyayangi mereka seperti seorang ayah betulan. Mereka adalah beban, halangan yang akan menghambat usahanya mencapai puncak dunia. 

"Baiklah," Baekhyun berkata sambil beranjak mematikan lampu kamar itu. "Selamat malam." 

Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu, baru akan keluar ketika dia mendengar Chaerin bertanya, "Appa tidak akan mencium kami sebelum tidur? Katanya semua anak diberi goodnight kiss oleh orang tuanya." 

"Itu bohong," Baekhyun menjawab. "Appa tidak pernah memberikan goodnight kiss." 

"Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu Umma? Pasti kami dapat satu dari—" 

"Umma juga tidak memberikan goodnight kiss. Siapapun yang menceritakan itu pasti berbohong," jawabnya dengan dingin. Dengan itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anak-anak itu dan menutup pintunya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Chaerin mendengar jawabannya. _Sial_ , umpatnya dalam hati. _Aku memang tidak mudah dekat dengan anak kecil, tetapi untuk menyakiti mereka seperti ini… aku juga tidak suka. Ini semua gara-gara Wu Yifan!_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi cepat, lalu berganti baju tidur sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Dia terus memikirkan apakah ini benar rencana yang bagus. Baekhyun meremas dahinya yang mulai terasa pusing, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Dia harus menelepon orang itu. Orang yang selalu dia cari di saat seperti ini. Orang yang akan selalu menjawab teleponnya jam berapapun itu. 

"Yoboseyo? Sehun-ah? Kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin bercerita…" 

* * *

**a/n**

 **Chapter 1 sodara sodaraaaaaa!**

 **Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya, yap! Anak-anak gadis itu adalah Sandara Park, CL dan Park Bom dari 2ne1. I love love them!**

 **Okay, so enjoy dan jangan lupa review yaaa. Semakin banyak review, aku semakin semangat update loh. Kalo reviewnya dikit, aku juga loyo hahaha. Padahal there's a lot of SeBaek ideas in my head. Seriously! I love those hunny buns!**

 **Comment replies:**

 **1\. Rillakuma-bear : Terimakasiiih. Hahaha 'cabe' itu siapa yah? Baekhyun? Wkwkwkwkwkw. Oh, and may I remind you ini cerita couplenya SeBaek alias SEHUN & BAEKHYUN. Bukan chanbaek. So… Chanyeol bakal muncul di sini, tapi dengan cintanya si Kyungsoo. I'm not pairing him with Baekhyun. Not the slightest hehee. Tapi aku harap kamu tetep enjoy yaaaaa. Terimakasih reviewnyaaaa**

 **2\. MiraKimLu : Hahahaha I knowwwwwww ff Hunbaek SANGAT LANGKA apalagi yang Bahasa. Sedih aku jadinya. Ohya, semoga kamu suka Kris-Luhan couple juga ya, mereka akan banyak nongol di sini hehehehe. Terimakasih reviewnya. Enjoy the update!**

 ***lanjut nonton Baekbaek di Scarlet Heart**


End file.
